Chaotic Possibilities
by Shrouded Mirage
Summary: When the chaos that is Ranma's life is forcefully subdued and he's moved what will he do? Why adapt and thrive amongst all the possibilities. After all he was born to be a Master of Anything Goes. Please read the most recent Important Notice on my Profile!
1. Adapting in a Global Way!

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma nor Kim Possible. I write this story merely for my own and maybe others amusement and to get this bloody idea outta my head!

Chaotic Possibilities

Chapter 1: Adapting in a Global way!

Ranma Saotome sat aboard an airplane bound for the states, eyes closed and breath even as went over the last year of his life. First his father took him to a cursed training ground. He remembered the numerous amounts of bamboo poles jutting from the many pools of water that now surrounded them. Genma leapt up on a bamboo pole.

"Let's go Ranma!" he shouted ignoring the guides cry of "Oh no Honored visitors you no want to spar here! Very bad you fall in spring! Each spring has own tragic legend and curse!"

Genma sprang off the bamboo pole and rushed his son hoping to get a quick strike in before Ranma brought his guard up. Ranma jumped back allowing his fathers blow to hit air and force him to compensate lest he lose his balance with a quick leap into the air Ranma spun and lashed out with a kick that hit his father in the gut knocking him into one of the many pools.

"Oh no sir fell into Shonmaoniichuan spring of drown panda tragic story of panda that drown here two thousand year ago! Now whoever fall in spring take body of panda!"

At his words a large panda shot out of the water taking a crane stance on a heavily bending bamboo pole.

"Whoa pop! Stop" the panda began launching punches and kicks toward Ranma who dodged like a mad man before his father got a lucky strike in and knocked his son into a one of the few pools without any bamboo to stop his fall just a little ways from the guide.

Shaking his head "Young sir not so lucky fall in spring of drowned…"

His reflections were cut off by the ding of the airplanes speakers coming on.

"Passengers this is your captain speaking we are about halfway too our destination and there's a storm up ahead. Please lock your trays in the upright position and buckle you seatbelts it's going to get turbulent. Thank you" The captain's voice brought Ranma out of his reverie before his eyes glazed over again moments after his seatbelt was fastened.

"Stupid ol man! I doubt these Amazons will have a cure! Even if they did why would they give it to you?"

Genma smacked his son on the back of the head with a white sign reading 'If they have a cure we'll get it BOY! Than we can return to Japan!'

"Welcome to Joketsuzoku tribe of Amazon woman! Oh very lucky indeed we come on day of great tournament!" the guide lit his pipe and began watching a girl with purple hair fight a woman that looks to be the size of a bear. In moments the purple haired girl one and the guide noticed Ranma and Genma eating the prize for first place. After finding out Genma ran away as Ranma bowed to the girl slightly.

"I apologize" he grunted motioning the guide to relay his words.

"Why are you here boy?" a shriveled up thing on a cane demanded as it pogoed forward.

"Honored-Elder! Boy mean no disrespect! He thought was set out for guests and spec…spec…watchers!"

"I know this what I want to know is why you brought them here? What do they want?"

"Honored sirs has come to request help with their curse." As he spoke a yell of "AIYA!" rippled through the area and Genma was seen running away from a woman with scarlet red hair. Ranma shrugged turned and ran while the guide followed quickly behind him. Later that night Genma had several items in front of him lying on a white sheet.

One by one he picked them up and began rubbing them and shaking them before throwing them to the side. Finally the last item he picked up was a small wild cat statue that made Ranma shiver just looking at it. After his customary shake and rub Genma threw it to the side hitting Ranma in the head and shattering the small statue. It released a small cloud of white powder that Ranma accidently inhaled.

"Passengers it is my pleasure to inform you that the storm has passed and we are making our final approach into Go City Airport. Please wait until the plane has docked at the terminal before getting out of your seats. Thank You for Flying GO AIR we hope you enjoyed your flight and hope that you'll travel with us again sometime."

As the plane finally made its connection Ranma stood and gathered his pack which contained all his possessions before exiting the plane. He passed easily through customs when the officers scanned his tickets and a 'hands off' symbol appeared on their screen, Ranma shrugged at how easily he was passed through. Seeing that no one was there to greet him he took a seat to wait. After all they did say they'd have someone there to greet him. His eyes once again glazed over as he recalled the event that set this into motion.

Ryoga came rushing in a wild gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

He cried lunging at the pigtailed martial artist who blinked and moved to the side. "P-chan! So nice of you to join us!"

"Ranma because of you I've seen hell! I challenge you!"

Ranma rolled his eyes "Ya, Ya same thing different " Ranma gagged as something made its way inside his mouth at rapid speeds. Ryoga followed it up with a fist following directly after the projectile giving Ranma no time to spit it out and so he swallowed it. He began laughing.

"I've won now Ranma!" Sure enough when Ranma looked around he found everything was bigger or…he was smaller.

"Damn it Ryoga!" launching himself at his attacker only to have Ryoga stand there and take the assault. The bandanna clad boy just kept laughing and walked away yelling.

"Come find me in a few years Ranma and we'll settle this!"

Genma began sobbing about how his worthless son had failed again while Soun began whining about the schools never being joined.

"Oh My!" Kasumi said quietly her hand to her mouth.

"Looks like you did it again eh Ranma?" Nabiki commented lazily and Akane just shouted at her father that she wouldn't marry the jerk. The pigtailed martial artist used a simple judo toss and threw his father into the Koi pond turning him into a panda.

A Man and Woman shot out of the ground next to them. The man had large ears that stuck out flat brown hair and wore a frown upon his face while the woman had brown hair and an eye patch, her face showed no emotion at all.

"Ranma Saotome due to the terms your Mothers Father your grandfather left behind before he died you are to be transferred to the U.S. as a full citizen with all rights and privileges that come with it. You're mother has the opportunity to come as well should she so choose, but you are to be at Narita Airport on the fifth of the coming month." Genma growled as he fell into a fighting stance.

"Genma Saotome you are wanted in this and three other countries for mainly petty crimes of theft and in U.S. for stealing government secrets and giving them to our enemies seventeen years ago. For this you will not accompany your son nor will any of your pacts of honor be fulfilled."

A sign shot out from know where 'The Schools must be Joined!" In response to the signs rapid appearance and Genma's aggressive movements Agent Du shot him with a tazer leaving the man unconscious.

"Look Lady don't think I aint grateful that you got me outta this stupid engagement cuz I am but still you haven't even introduced yourself or this guy and he just shot somthen at pops! I may not like the ol man but he's all I got!" Ranma said flowing into his own fighting stance.

"Who we are is unimportant Saotome Ranma what is, is that you are to be at Narita airport on the fifth." With that the two disappeared into a hole that opened beneath their feet.

"Are you Saotome Ranma?" the words broke him from his musings, looking up he saw a man wearing a black suit white undershirt black tie and a black hat holding up a sign that clearly read his name.

He bowed "Hai! I'm Ranma" the man looked perplexed at his bow.

"Mr. Saotome bowing to me is unnecessary I'm Michael Carrey your chauffer and your grandfathers before yours. So if you'll follow me we'll gather your bags and be on our way."

Ranma cocked his head "This is my only bag and no worries I got it?" He made a follow motion and led Ranma out to the car where he deposited the sign in the trunk before opening the door for Ranma.

xxxxxxxx 

The drive to Middleton didn't take to long and soon they arrived at a middle sized four story house. Opening the door Michael said "This is your stop guy the Middleton Suites your Grandfather left it to you and the lady at the desk will get you settled in. If you need me just call me numbers in your room."

With that the driver returned to the car and drove off. Sighing Ranma walked into the building past the people milling about and up behind the person currently in line.

"What do you mean the upper floor is not for rent? One of the pool boys said it was empty and you over booked the suite my wife and I were to get! I want the room!" The fourteen year old martial artist looked at the man in front of him. He was fit wearing a pair of Hawaiian Flowered shorts and a matching shirt with sandals. His hair was a deep brown almost black and he had a scar on the left side of his chin.

"I'm sorry sir that room isn't available to the public! The room is the Owner Suite." The receptionist replied.

Ranma sighed catching the mans attention "Hey kid you mind! Why don't you go play or something while the adults talk?" Raising his eyebrow Ranma replied "First off buddy I'm no kid! Second I'm Ranma Saotome I guess…"

The receptionist cut him off "Mr. Saotome! I'm so sorry your key" she said handing him an old style gold key "your private elevator is to your left sir feel free to call if you need anything my name is Tiffany and I'll be here all evening" she smiled as Ranma nodded before heading toward the elevator.

"You mean to tell me That's the owner!" the man said taken aback.

Ranma smiled as he heard the statement just as the doors closed. 'Fourteen again' Ranma thought 'what I wouldn't give to be back to normal first a curse than a magic powder that doesn't seem to do anything and now a mushroom that turned me into a kid again. I don't think it can get any worse.'

Opening his room Ranma eyed its blank white walls noting that there was nothing on them. A large tub sat in the corner to the left the kitchen to the right and the entertainment room to the back right with a large flat screen TV. mounted on the wall. To the back left a single door sat that must have been the bedroom and between the tub and the bedroom an island sat wine glasses upside down in the racks.

After setting his things in his room Ranma called down to the front desk "Hello Tiffany?"

"Yes Mr. Saotome? How can I help you?"

"Tiffany names Ranma not Mr. Saotome and I was wondering does this place have room service or do we bring in our own food?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Saotome all food items are brought by the customers. If you'd like I can have something ordered?"

"Please sushi would be nice if there's a place around if not well surprise me. Oh and make sure it's a large order. Thanks Tiffany"

"Of course Mr. Sao…I mean Ranma I'll call up when it arrives" With that the line went dead. Twenty minutes later the pigtailed youth had his first taste of American pizza and fell in love.

After eating and a light Kata Ranma entered his bedroom and found the oddest thing a floating bed. As he inspected it he found an envelope addressed to him. Setting it on the night table he once again began looking the bed over waving his hands underneath it, pressing on the top of it and even pushing it. It stayed hovering and only moved when he pushed it. Taking the chance he sat on the bed and found it surprisingly comfortable. Turning back to the letter he opened it to find a slightly messy scrawl. It read:

_Hey Kid_

_Names Daisuke and if you're as thick headed as I was or as your father still is I'm your Grandfather on your mother's side but you already knew that huh? I started this place years ago after your grandmother passed I immigrated to the U.S. and started this hotel. Something to do was the main reason I guess. Now knowing your mother as I do she probably stayed in Japan well her loss. All I have is yours kid and don't worry about running the place basically runs itself these days. Around the Apartment if you look hard enough you may see a few more of these letters, they're all useful but I suppose you care for martial arts and I have to tell ya there is a single martial arts scroll hidden in the apartment. To claim it you've gotta find it kid. S'all part of the fun after all._

_ Your Grandfather_

_Daisuke Shindai _

_P.S. You might consider moving yourself off the Saotome Register and onto mine._

Setting the letter back on his nightstand Ranma rolled over and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning he woke to a phone on his bedside table ringing wildly. He answered with a groggy "Hello?"

"Mr. Saotome this is David from the front desk with your wake up call. According to my register you needed to be up for school."

"Huh? School?" a still sleepy Ranma enquired.

"Yes Mr. Saotome you start Middleton High today your paper work has already been sent through and Mr. Carrey will be here in about twenty minutes sir," still basically asleep Ranma stated

"Uhh K" before hanging up the phone and rolling out of bed. Entering the bathroom attached to the bedroom he saw a large tube and shower. A confused look came over his face as he looked at the tub and stepped back into the doorway to see the other one. He spent several moments looking back and forth between the two before shrugging and moving on.

Dressing in a black tang and his average blue pants and slippers Ranma slipped down stairs gave the clerk a quick nod and walked out the door.

"Good morning Mr. Saotome!" Mr. Carrey called as he opened the door for his client.

"Mornen Carrey-San, hey none of that Mr. Saotome stuff eh? It's just Ranma." The young teen replied sliding into the back seat finding a back pack placed beside him.

"As you wish Mr. Sao…I mean Ranma" Carrey stated as he got in. Minutes later the car parked outside Middleton High to the right side of the entrances a few cheerleaders were practicing a new cheer in front of a small crowd including the jocks. To the left a group of students were kicking a hacky sac around the circle and at the door stood a man in a brown suit wearing his brown hair in a military crew cut.

Ranma stepped out of the car only to hear a cry of "Awe Man Incoming CHIMIRITO!"

~End~

Authors Notes: Just one of those thoughts that wouldn't let me be so I decided to do something about it heh. Whether it will be continued I have no idea as of now.

Feel free to Review!

Next chapter: Ranma walks into Middleton High, his curse is revealed and chaos ensues.

Your thoughts folks… Should I bother to continue this story?

What do you think I should have Ranma's curse as?

Hit me with your best shot!

Check Out My Poll and pick the one you think is best. (Terms and Conditions may apply.)


	2. Doubling the Chaos

I don't think I own either of these stories. If I did Ron would probably have been hit in the nuts so many times he became soprano by the age of fifteen. His only redeeming quality is his choice in awesome pets. So once again I own neither of these stories and am just using them for my own amusement.

Bobboky: My friend I thank you for your compliments in all of my stories. Your constant stream of positive words means a lot.

Cabrera1234: I always appreciate your reviews. I'm sorry to say that Ranma won't turn into a chick. That's a big no-no think of the damage it'd to too the poor guys mind! The horror!

Nightmaster: I thank you for your suggestion. It shows that you really want the story to continue. Sadly the monkey joke is most definitely over used by the story itself.

Ranmakim74: For the moment, the story will come and the updates should come faster than Child of Force at least. I didn't think of the spring of drowned wolf idea.

Sakura Lisel: I enjoyed your questions and hopefully some of the answers will below.

Chaotic Possibilities

Chapter II: Doubling the Chaos

~something~ =for new locations

Xxxxxx =for different focus same location.

~Saotome Compound~

Nodoka paced back and forth across her living room floor her hands opening and closing the family katana with her off thumb. Its closing 'click' coming in a seemingly never ending tide until her pacing came to a stop right in front of her husband and guests. The final 'click' resounded across the room as she began to glare.

"What happened Genma? Why would my son walk away from his duties? Why would he make such and UN-manly choice? What have you all done!" her cold tone caused them all to flinch in unison. Akane unfroze first her trepidation gone at the accusation to her family; and did what she did best retaliate.

"What we have done Auntie? We have fed him! We have housed him! Him and your husband! We…" she was forced to stop as Nabiki's hand covered her mouth.

"Forgive her No-chan she's upset that Ranma chose to leave us. To forsake his honor! You see No-chan, it happened like this…

~Flash back~

"Who we are is unimportant Saotome Ranma what is, is that you are to be at Narita airport on the fifth." With that the two disappeared into a hole that opened beneath their feet.

Ranma looked to where the hole had closed before looking to the assembled group a smile across his face. Taking in all there expressions before shrugging.

"Now son I know this is an opportunity that you'd rather not miss but you have duties here. It's your duty to marry Akane and merge the schools!" Genma placed his hand on his sons shoulder a look of wisdom adorning his face.

"Heh, why should I care about honor? I'm too good for such a thing. I'm going!" Ranma said knocking his father's hand away.

"Please don't go Ranma! I love you!" Akane cried out as she fell to her knees weeping as Ranma began to walk by.

"As I do you, Akane! Come with me!" Ranma took one of her hands in his as he smiled down at her. Genma proceeded to knock his son unconscious with a single swing of his hand; before dragging his son into his room for the night.

~Flash back end~

"Sadly though, Ranma snuck out in the middle of the night and we haven't seen him since. I'm sorry No-Chan, I tried"

Everyone around him save his wife had a bead of sweat rolling down the back of their heads at Genma's story. Nodoka however looked to Akane who despite her earlier outburst wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Tendo Akane is this true?" Nodoka watched as she began to glance at her father only to find him staring right back at Saotome female who'd caught his eye.

"No Auntie, Ranma never told me he loved me and I didn't tell him. As soon as those people left…"

~Flash back~

Genma leapt up and swung a sign at his son who stopped it before it even got near him. The words "You're staying right here boy!" written in large bold letters. As Ranma finished reading it the sign snapped in his hands and fell to the ground with a small 'thump'.

"Pops you really think you can stop me if I wanted to go? I can fight off your 'dreaded master' without a single problem the old ghoul won't stop me either! I can fight her to a stalemate without the cat-fist and on a good day maybe even win!" Ranma growled as he ducked another of his father's signs shattering it into splinters with a single finger.

"If you want to go so bad than, FINE! GO! The engagement is off! I don't ever want to see you again!" Akane then proceeded to storm into the dojo slamming the door as she went.

~Flash back end~

"The next few days were a blur, Auntie every time I saw Ranma he ignored me! There were so many fights and suddenly Ranma was gone." Nodoka's face was set into a frown as she glanced from the girl to a letter from her now late father that sat on the table beside her as if it had the answers she so desperately needed.

Sadly Genma noticing her glance to the letter shot too his feet and picked it up and tore it open. Only to have it jerked from his hands by his wife. The balding martial artist balked at his wife's glare.

"I've decided as Ranma isn't here to neither fulfill your pledge nor bear the consequences of his actions he's to be cast from the family." Her tone was even in the beginning but wavered at the end.

"No-Chan our boy is brash and headstrong but he's never forsaken honor! We just have to bring him back!" Genma grunted as his wife showing a small bit of backbone causing her to frown.

"As you wish husband I will supply you with tickets and papers for America you may take one of the girls with you but not I repeat Not Akane! She has called off the union between her and my son far too many times. Someone with so little determination would not make a good wife for our son! My apologies Tendo-san for any insult you take but here I put my foot down!" She dropped the letter on the table and gripped the handle of her sword.

Akane burst into tears as she fled the room and Nodoka received no glares from the remaining Tendo's though Soun looked fit to explode.

"Soun old friend" Genma started sadly. "Which of your girls will take Akane's place in our pledge?" Soun twitched for a moment before smiling widely.

"Nabiki! Yes she'll do right by Ranma and she will be able to handle the finances of the Dojo once Ranma begins teaching! Yes a match made with the Kami's blessing!"

Nabiki's eyes however went wide sadly the power went out just at that moment blocking the rare sight. When the lights came back on moments later the envelope Nodoka had dropped was gone.

~Cat Café~

Cologne smiled as she read over the letter she'd just pilfered from the Saotome Compound. The plane ticket in her other hand. She picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Yes Rinse, get me Elder Lather!" silence reigned for a moment.

"I don't care if she's busy!" another moment of silence "Fine tell her I need two tickets to Middleton America. Shampoo's wayward husband has once again attempted run." A moment later she hung up the phone and began calling her suppliers canceling all of her coming orders.

"Shampoo! Begin packing! We leave at the end of the week!" She called to her great granddaughter who merely nodded her eyes downcast.

"All's well Shampoo. We're not to return home but resume the hunt for your husband."

~Middleton High~

Ranma stepped out of the car only to hear a cry of "Awe Man Incoming CHIMIRITO!"

Above him was what looked to be a burrito with nacho cheese and chips sailing right towards his head. With a slight tilt it sailed by striking the limo's side with a loud "SPLAT."

"Stoppable Detention!" the military guy yelled a blonde jock began laughing beside a scrawny blonde kid who had his hands covering his face.

"You too Flagg I saw that!" the jock stopped laughing a look of horror on his face.

"Ah C'mon coach!" whined the jock

"Saotome! I'm Mr. Barkin, Principal Reynolds has left it to me to debrief you on your stay here at Middleton Jr. Sr. High!" a brown haired man expressed as he walked up.

Ranma quickly found that if they weren't staring before there staring now after all it's not every day that a new kid shows up in a limo.

"Well teach on teach." Ranma grunted taking the bag offered to him by Carrey. Barkin gritted his teeth but began walking towards the school Ranma following a bit behind him.

"I'll be here to pick you up after classes' sir!" Carrey called before driving off.

Xxxxxxx

"Hey KP? Kim?" Ron began waving his hands in front of his silent friends face. After not getting a reaction he tapped her on the shoulder and once again got nothing.

"Rufus! Kim's gone stony again!" at his words the naked mole rat leapt from his pocket and raced around his friend's outstretched arm onto Kim's shoulder. He squeaked and tugged on her ear finally snapping her out of her stone like state.

"Ron!" she sputtered as she slapped his waving hand from her face. Ron sighed looking between his best friend and the new guy.

"Well at least he's better than Mankey"

"What do you mean he's better than Josh, Ron? There's nothing wrong with him! And I can't believe you threw your Chimirito at him!"

"Kim! I didn't throw it! Brick did!" Ron whined as Rufus squeaked and nodded from his place on the blonds shoulder.

"Than why did you both get detention?" Kim gave her friend an exasperated look.

"Because Barkin's has been after me since I gave him that funny look last month! I mean why would a teacher wear the hall monitor sash?" now Rufus was wildly shaking his head.

"I gave the same look to Mr. McDougal when he wore that skirt to school. It's just like a car crash its horrible but you can't look away…A very hairy legged car crash. It just ain't right KP it just ain't right!" Ron and Rufus shuddered in tandem.

"Ron! That's a Kilt it's supposed to be worn by men!" the warning bell rang and she twisted to look at the school where the kids were rushing off to class.

"I'm just saying Kim if guy's gonna wear a skirt he could at least take a second to I don't know not too?" Ron whined as he followed his best friend into the building.

~Kim's Locker after first Period~

Kim stared at Josh Mankey who was walking down the hall posting posters on the walls between the classes and lockers.

"Kim hey Kim!" Ron called moving up too her and shaking her out of her daydream.

"What's up Ron?" she turned to her best friend eyebrows raised.

"Kim, tell me it isn't so!" the blonde whined as he slid to his knees in front the teen hero causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"What isn't so?" she turned from him and opened her locker and switched the books in her hands.

"Shawn told me that Will told him that Tara overheard you and Hope talking about how you were going to ask Josh to the dance this Friday!" he started weeping into his sleeve while Rufus blew his nose into his best friends shirt.

"Uh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that… See I know we always go as friends and all, but I was thinking we'd get real dates this year, ya know? So who are you going to ask?" Kim closed her locker and looked away from her best friend who tears seemed to evaporate in moments.

"For me to get a date? Who am I not going to ask?" Not noticing of the shadow looming behind him.

"That's the spirit Stoppable! Possible this is Saotome you task is to help him assimilate." He turned gesturing to the dark haired teen standing beside him.

"Saotome the red heads Possible and the other is Stoppable. Stick with them for the rest of the day." Mr. Barkin clapped him on the shoulder before strutting off. Ranma stared at his back shaking his head.

"Guy really needs to relax. Then again I hear this school uses him for just about every class they can…" Ranma shrugged turning back to the two staring students.

"I'm Ranma sorry bout this" he rubbed the back of his sheepishly just as the locker Kim stood beside began beeping. Kim threw the locker door open as a face appeared on the monitor inside.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" the boy hit a button on the screen causing the scene to change to a building surrounded by helicopters.

"Emergency in Tokyo Kim" The screen went to portray the helicopters circling as a blue man swung by and struck the camera.

"Great it's our arch-enemy Dr. Drakken" Ron groaned as the image was rewound and frozen on the blue skinned man. Kim looked to her friend and gave a small sigh

"Wade were gonna need a ride!" Kim looked back to the screen seeing Wade typing away.

"Done and Done." It was then he saw Ranma standing behind Kim and began typing a way while biting his tongue before his eyes widened.

"Ranma Saotome! You're Ranma Saotome Master of the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling. The best fighter of the Nerima Wrecking Crew! Said to have blown the top off a mountain in a single move!" he breathed. Ranma blinked before nodding and scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh wow! Can I get an autograph?" Now the dark haired teen gave him an odd look.

"Wade, later!" Kim said closing the lockers and rushing out of the school and pulling out her cell phone.

~Private Jet~

"Thanks for the ride Britina!" Kim smiled at the blonde reading a magazine beside her as Ron and Rufus sat in another chair drinking some high quality java while wearing deep black shades. Ranma on the other hand was kicked back near the door dozing.

"Really Kim this is the least I could do after you saved my Chicago show!" the blonde gushed in reply as she closed her magazine.

"Aw that backstage fire no big" Kim shrugged

"Maybe not for you. It must be great not being scared of anything!" Britina gushed throwing the magazine to the floor.

"I am many things but fearless I am not" Kim sighed looking away. Ron lifted his shades from his eyes and gave his friend a hard look.

"I've seen you wrestle a man eating shark bare handed!" he cried

"Yeah what could scare you?" Britina asked looking to the red head who was curling in on herself.

"His name's Josh Mankey."

Britina nodded in understanding "Oooh crush story! Just go for it what's the worst that could happen?" Kim looked to the blonde for a moment than to the floor while shrugging.

"So Britina I bet you miss a lot of chances to go to dances with a normal guy!" Ron was interrupted when Ranma rolled over snoring slightly.

"What's his story?" Britina asked pointed to the sleeping teen.

"That's Ranma we couldn't really ditch him. We were supposed to show him around when we got the call…" Ron replied glancing over at the teen himself.

"Yeah well Wade said he's a Master of the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling. Plus he's speaks Japanese" Kim stated. Britina's eyes widened.

"Ranma Saotome! Winner of the Martial Arts Modeling?" she squealed causing Ranma to jerk forward and look around sleepily before falling back.

"He and his twin dominated last year! ...I thought he'd be older" she added a second later.

"Twin?" The two teen heroes asked in unison looking to each other than toward their sleeping friend.

~Base of the Nakasumi Building~

Kim, Ranma and Ron stood in front of an aged man and a young woman. Both bowed.

"I am Ms. Kyoko, Mr. Nakasumi's translator." Ron moved forward slicking back his hair only to be stopped by Ranma's hand on his shoulder and a shake of the head from the dark haired teen.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked looking to the building.

"Dr. Drakken has taken over the entire building and has captured all of the employees!" Ms. Kyoko stated getting Kim to glance at the building her eyes widening.

"How many?"

"Two" Ms. Kyoko replied

"Two thousand? Two hundred what?" Ron asked

"No just two. This is the largest automated plant in the world!" The trio nodded and bowed though in Ron's case clumsily and proceeded to the side of the building. Kim and Ron pulled out grappling hooks which they fired at the buildings edge. Ranma looked to the top and jumped bouncing from one building to another until he reached the top just before Kim herself did.

"C'mon Blondie!" Ranma groaned as Ron lost both his pants and shirt before finally pulling himself up

"Ranma!" Kim grunted as she led them to the glass ceiling. Ranma rolled his eyes as Kim pulled out her lipstick and cut the glass with a laser.

"What would Drakken want with video game tech?" she asked watching the henchmen move from screen to screen.

"Kim this company makes the Z-Boy! The most wanted toy the world over! It won't even be released in the U.S. till Christmas! Oh! Drakken's going to steal Christmas!" he gasped out.

Kim rolled her eyes as they slid down the rope and began moving between the crates. "I know my arch foe Ron he's out to take over the world! Not steal Christmas!"

"Is too!" Ron replied angrily they went back and forth for a minute until they spotted Drakken.

"Can't you shut these things off? Cartoons make my neck itch!" when the workers shook their heads he sighed.

Kim looked to Ron and passed him the Kimmunicator. "Go plug this into the system get their attention while I free the hostages!" she didn't give him time to reply before she started sneaking around the room.

"Ah man. The distraction again…" the blond whined as he clumsily ran the other way following a wire into another room. Ranma looked out over the room when he felt the sudden need to dodge. Tilting his head to the side he spotted a glowing green hand pierce the air right where it once was.

"Hey Dr. D! We've got an intruder!" she launched another fist Ranma's way only to have him lean to the side making it miss by centimeters. Ranma rolled backwards as she lashed out with a kick.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled while he pulled out a remote.

"And Ron Stoppable!" Ron's voice came from over the speakers as Rufus's face popped up on the monitor.

"Welcome to Ron and Rufus T.V.!" he added Drakken snarled at the face but hit the button just as Kim freed the workers. Cables with drills shot through the glass roof and burrowed into the lab floor.

"Shego! Time to go!" Drakken yelled as his henchmen began hooking cables to the surrounding machines.

"One minute Dr. D!" she called back swiping her hand at her dark haired opponent. Ranma responded by holding up a glowing gold finger and stopping her hand cold. As she was about to launch another attack the machines broke free and pulled up a sizeable amount of the floor as well. A spray of water lanced toward Ranma making him jump back while Shego took the moment to leap onto the quickly rising platform.

"Ah man!" Ron whined as they watched the choppers pull the buildings equipment out of the way. Kim just shook her head shooting Ranma a glare. The dark haired teen just looked away toward the ground glaring at the puddle of water forming at his feet.

~Possible house Kitchen~ Next morning

"While Dr. Drakken managed to get away with the entire mechanics of the building the workers were saved by world famous teen hero Kim Possible." Mr. Possible read aloud from the paper.

"Good going Kimmie Cub!"

"Thanks dad I just wish I'd caught Drakken! Now I've got to figure out what he's up to before he tries to take over the world! ...Then there's this Josh thing" at her words her father quirked an eyebrow.

"Is this Josh a villain bent on taking over the world?" he asked as he folded his paper to look at his daughter better.

"If only Daddy. Josh is a hottie" This made Mr. Possible choked on the coffee he was pouring down his throat.

"Well if you ask me you should buckle down and keep trying! On the Drakken thing not the Josh thing. Speaking of which Kimmie I ask that there's no more talk of hotties at breakfast." At that he flicked his paper taught in front of his face as his wife walked into the room.

"Who's a hottie?" she asked

"Were not talking about it at breakfast" her husband replied not looking up from his paper.

"Josh Mankey" Kim sighed as her brothers came into the room.

"Kim's got a boyfriend, Kim's got a boyfriend!" they danced and sang until a dual glare from the females in the house sent them scurrying to their seats. The dual glares they received stopped them cold.

"So this Josh he's cute?" Mrs. Possible asked

"He's golden mom, than there's Ranma he helped against Drakken and is beyond golden and he's such a jerk!"

"Golden's good right?" She asked looking toward her husband who shrugged.

"It's better than hottie."

"Josh is so cute, talented, smart and a little quiet" Kim sighed when she was interrupted by the slurping from her brothers drinking their cereals milk.

~Middleton Suites~ Ranma's apartment

Ranma groaned as he rolled out of bed when the phone rang. "Hello?" he asked groggily

"Mr. Saotome this is David at the front desk. There are a few reporters here wishing to ask you a few questions." This caused Ranma to bolt out of bed.

"Ugh…David tell Carrey he's got the day off or whatever. I'm headen to school my way." With that he hung up the phone not waiting for a reply. He stumbled into the bathroom and walked out fully dressed fifteen minutes later.

Moving to his window he leapt out and onto the adjacent rooftop and made his way toward the school.

As he neared the building he could hear arguing from the gym and curiously walked over. A slosh of water was the only warning he got before a wave of cold water cascaded across his body.

"Come on Tara! It's not like anyone was out here!" a voice rang as the door swung open again showing a tan girl with brown hair beside a blonde both wearing cheer leader uniforms and staring wide eyed at Ranma's soaked forms.

As one the two scratched the back of their heads "I'm Ranma sorry bout this." The blonde immediately fainted while the brunette began to blush.

"Oh!" she grabbed an arm from each and pulled them into the gym and passed him a few towels.

"Bonnie c'mon!" a red head called forcing the brunette to sigh before rushing back and helping the still dizzy blonde back into formation. They went through routine as Ron came charging in with a Megaphone.

"Attention ladies! The Ron-Man is currently single which is good news for all of you as despite common belief I am not dating Kim Possible! FYI I'm a bon-diggity dancer! Thank you!" he moved to the bleachers beside Ranma as he pulled out a thermos.

"Oh hey Ranma, hey Ranma!" he said before giving a double take and seeing only one wet Ranma beside him. He shook it off as the Kimmunicator went off.

"Hey Kim it's for you!" he yelled into the megaphone getting Ranma to roll his eyes before they narrowed when the pyramid started to wobble. Jetting forward he began pulling the pyramid apart from the top down. Saving the banner Kim was leaning toward.

"Thanks" a blonde tipped teen called from his position in the middle of the ladder. He watched as Kim hit the button her face a bright red and whispered.

"Wade, get me out of here!"

"Why am I here again?" Ranma asked looking to the red head sitting in the front seat of the snow plow.

"Well you let Shego get away" Ron interrupted

"Please the blue guy what's his name was going to leave without her anyway. She ran as he was already leaving and I' m pretty sure the guy wasn't my opponent!" Ranma snapped back.

"Anyway back to the important stuff. Subject: Joshua, Wendell Mankey." Ron began ignoring the jibe Ranma sent his way.

"Wrong topic Ron! Wait Josh's middle name is Wendell?" she asked looking to her friend who shrugged.

"Could be anyway he's already turned down girls from the highest part of the food chain. Including: Bonnie, Hope, Jackie, and even Megan. Who all have incidentally turned me down."

"Kim Possible we have arrived!" Ulrich stated as they slid to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride Ulrich."

"It was no trouble Ms. Possible, after the help you gave us with the avalanche last year." Ranma tuned them out as he leapt into the snow board in hand and as soon as he landed he felt the snow sift into his boots.

"Damn!" he grunted when he felt the curse take effect splitting him in two thankfully clothed and equipped.

"What the?" Kim began only to be stopped when Ranma's hands lifted in front of her face at the same time.

"Later…where do we need to go?" They asked in unison giving their voice a strange echoing quality.

A voice called from the Kimmunicator in her hands. "Lasers frequency increased" Red lines filled the air around the building built into the snow. Ranma jumped off the side of the cliff and hit the powder with the boards underneath them. In tandem they leapt, twirled, slid, and performed any other number of tricks bypassing all the lasers up to the door.

He rolled his eyes as he saw Ron slip and push Kim forcing her to take extreme measures as he got lucky.

"What a lucky idiot…" he mumbled when he saw him face plant and barely avoid running into a laser. He smacked himself when he saw Rufus, Ron's smarter half slid into the red beam on accident.

Soon the duo plus pet were slammed into a metal cage and drug inside with Ranma sneakily following behind them. Seeing them break free Ranma grinned as Ron was surrounded by goons while Kim fought off Shego.

"Let her take it" one mumbled watching as the duo brought down their foes with a nasty odor.

As they reached the final room he heard the blue guy's voice coming from the stomach area of a giant robot thing.

"I will use this robot and countries all across the globe will beg me for mercy HAHA" he maneuvered a few toggles and picked up a tank breaking it in half while Kim and Ron got themselves loose.

"Wade we're fighting a giant robot here!" Kim stated into the device as she back flipped away from another laser.

"Just give me a second, I'm pulling up the prints" the ten year old techno geek replied. Drakken fired blast after blast at the teen hitting crates and terminals alike. Ranma shook his head and looked to his 'sibling'.

"You with me?" Ranma asked as he pulled off his belt and charged it with energy causing it to straighten with a snap. His brother followed suit with a grin.

"Always" as one they charged forward stabbing both into the right leg of the machine causing sparks to fly.

"Wouldn't Ryoga be pissed that we learned this!" the first called with a laugh as they dashed up the side of the metallic monster carving it up quickly. Not that Drakken noticed as he was busy with his teen arch foe.

Shego took that moment to burst into the room straight at the Ranma's who rolled their eyes.

"You know we don't fight girls plus your about three hundred years too early to beat me!" one called down before ripping out another wire.

"Argh!" Dr. Drakken yelled as Kim disappeared from sight and Ron got in front of him. Suddenly Wades face lit the screen on the robot.

"Hey Wade! Just hold it!" the Ranma's called at the same time their hands glowing a glittering gold as they cupped them behind him.

"What is that?" Drakken yelled seeing the golden light

"Moko Takabisha!" they cried sending his pride of the fierce tiger ball toward the machine. Shego grabbed Drakken and leapt from the machine just as the energy impacted the machines.

"Kim Possible you think you and your new sidekick are all that! ... but you're not!" Drakken yelled as he hung from a rafter.

Ranma growled out "Not a sidekick!"

~Middleton High~

Ranma saw Kim duck into a closet as the banner guy walk around the corner and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, umm Josh right?" Ranma asked walking up

"Yeah you're Ranma right?" Ranma nodded.

"Hey man ya know Kim Possible? She's been going a bit nuts tryin to ask you to the dance this Friday. Feel free to take it out of her hands, eh." He pointed at the closet and walked off not bothering to look back.

~Middleton High~ Friday Night

All around him Ranma saw the teens dancing. Kim was with Josh and Ron with Tara after a quick nudge. Looking around he smiled until he saw a single frowning face sitting at a table.

Walking forward he extended a hand to the brunette beauty smiling at her and truly glad when her eyes lit up and her lips curved up. When she took his hand he began moving her across the dance floor. As the music flowed they began to sway.

"Ron? Is that Bonnie dancing with Ranma?" Tara asked looking over his shoulder.

~End~

Authors Notes: Second Chapter Complete…Yahoo! A few twists and turns but mostly the same as the first episode. Expect a bit more life in the coming chapters (never liked the first episode much.)

Special thanks to _**Ranmakim74**_ for his beta skills!

Remember people let me hear your voice! Review!


	3. Not enough space for a proper title

Note: Standard Charges and Disclaimers apply. Meaning no charges and I own only my own characters.

Chaotic Possibilities

Chapter 3: If I had a dime for every time I heard that.

Ranma sat in the back of the Middleton bus surrounded by the cheerleaders on all sides save for Mr. Barkin and the psychotic blonde wearing the Mad dog mascot as the girls chanted.

Goo mad dog go go mad dog, Gooo Mad dog go go Mad DAWWG!" again and again before Ron leapt forward growling and shaking his head letting loose massive amounts of foam almost like a rabid dog.

Bonnie broke the silence by looking at her red headed counterpart "Kim he's doing it again!" she whined

"Ron maybe you should save it for the competition." She said.

"You all should!" Mr. Barkin called out before any of the girls could start the cheer again.

Ranma looked at them all and shook his head. "Umm can someone tell me why I'm here again?" he asked looking to Bonnie.

She just gave him a small smile "Ranma you're here for a few reasons. One is to carry the bags and another is to do any lifting we need from you so Mr. Barkin doesn't have to do it." Her smile didn't change as several of the other girls giggled.

"And when did I agree to this?" Ranma asked.

"You didn't. But you're here now so you might as well do it." Tara giggled from behind Bonnie. Ranma sighed and turned to stare out the window.

Suddenly there was a popping sound and Mr. Barkin yelled "Brace for impact!" The bus began to spin around and despite the warning from Mr. Barkin Tara flew across the bus. Ranma seeing that she was going to strike the window threw himself over his seat and caught her before striking the glass. Before dropping onto Hope's lap.

The bus slid to a halt and Mr. Barkin looked over his shoulder. "Sound off if you're hurting people!"

There was a chorus of "I'm alright" and "I'm good" from around the bus despite the moans.

"Saotome!" Barkin yelled his eyes scanning the bus "He's over here Mr. Barkin! He caught me than hit the wall, now I think he's sleeping!" Tara called. Her words caused the teacher to sprint toward the back of the bus pushing the well-meaning blonde to the side.

He lifted Ranma enough for Hope to slide out and was about to start checking Ranma's head when a shriek split the air. Crystal was pointing at Hopes leg which was streaked with red.

His eyes wide he reached behind Ranma's head and felt the red sticky substance known as blood as well as what felt like a few shards of glass.

"Cell Phones people we need an ambulance!" he called. As one the girls flipped open their phones letting loose a unanimous beeping sound signaling they had no service. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and found it didn't get any service either.

"Okay no choice. Stoppable there's a first aid kit underneath the driver's seat go get it." He said turning Ranma on to his side. He held a cellphone up behind his head and grimaced there were in fact two medium sized pieces of glass embedded into his head. He looked toward the front of the bus and found no one coming with the needed first aid kit.

"Possible I need that kit." He growled seeing that Ron hadn't moved. Kim used the bus seat to fling her pass the crowd and toward the front of the bus. By the time she got back she found that most of the red blood that'd began stained the Asian youth's ebony locks red had been wiped away.

Leaving the few shards embedded into wounds that were no longer leaking blood. "Huh must have been shallower than I thought." He groused pulling the kit into his hands. He pulled the anti-septic out and used several of the cotton swabs to apply it around the wound before turning to the still shocked and staring youths.

"Okay we need to find a phone people! In order to do so we'll need to split into two groups. One group to stay here and watch after Saotome here while the other heads out to find a phone or a place with reception. Question is: are any of you responsible enough to stay here?" Mr. Barkin said sounding every bit like a drill sergeant.

Ron was the first to raise his hand only to have the back of his head slapped by both Tara and Bonnie. "Like so not happening Stoppable. You froze once already what happens if he gets worse? You'd just sit here staring." The Brunette sniped over Ron's "ow."

"I'll stay." Hope said causing all the girls to turn to look at her. "What my mom's a single Doctor practicing general medicine. She leaves her books around and tells me about things" she defended.

Barkin nodded "Good you're in charge, Rockwaller you staying to. Pick a few more and the rest of us will head out." He said.

It didn't take long before Barkin was leading his group out the front of the bus led by a dejected Ron who gasped as a cloud passed just enough to light a sign.

Camp Wannaweep. He screamed and tried rushing back toward the bus only to be stopped by Barkin's outstretched hand.

"What's going on Stoppable?" He growled raising the still running teen from the ground.

"It's camp Wannaweep! I spent a summer here. It was horrible!" he cried out as Rufus let out an "uh-huh" in agreement.

"So you're saying you know the lay of the land?" he asked

"Oh I know it every tree, every rock, every blood thirsty tick. It haunts me." He said shivering.

"Good Man. Lead the way to the phones." He said dropping Ron to the ground and facing him toward the camp.

Xxxxxxxx

"So like Bonnie what happened between you and Ranma? You danced at the well dance and all but I haven't really seen you guys together since. Are you guys like going out or what?" Tara asked as she pulled out a few bottles of water before passing them around.

Bonnie shook her head and glared at the downed teen. "He made it clear that he had to be there and figured he might as well have a good time." She pulled the top off her water just before something slammed into the bus. The water sloshed from the bottle and onto Ranma.

The air shimmered for a moment before depositing a second Ranma on the floor beside the first but the girls didn't notice as they screamed as the bus was struck again. They rushed toward the opposite side of the bus as the next strike came from right behind them.

The Ranma on the floor groaned and sat up looking around when he felt the bus shudder from yet another blow. In a second he had the window down and was gazing outside looking for someone, something, anything to explain what was hitting the bus.

There was nothing.

Xxxxxxxx

Ron was leading them through a thicket that opened up into a clearing where small wooden cabins rounded a small fire pit. To the left of the first cabin stood a pay phone.

"See its right there." He said pointing to the phone as he glanced around nervously as if expecting something to leap from the woods and start attacking.

Mr. Barkin ignored the blonde and ran toward the phone picking it up to find the cord had been severed. He turned and showed his group the disconnected phone eliciting a groan.

"Okay people were cut off from the outside world. We've a downed man back at the bus that needs treatment. We've some rations but they won't last. Still it's no reason to give up! Back to the bus! We'll be getting the others and coming back!" he said.

"Mr. Barkin we should grab some fire wood it's going to be cold tonight." Kim said pointing to the girls who were already beginning to shiver.

"Good point Possible! You and Stoppable stay here and get the wood we'll rendezvous with the others and meet back here." He said before setting off ignoring the blondes "Aw Man."

They were barely out of the clearing when they started hearing bushes rustle around them. So much so that even Mr. Barkin was gazing around nervously. The last thing he saw was a figure rise from behind the bushes before he was hit with a green gunk.

"Run!" he yelled charging the figure as the girls screamed in fear and took off.

Xxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron were walking back toward the camp with Kim carrying wood while Ron held a twig.

"I'm telling you K.P. this place is evil!" as if to prove his point what sounded like a howl warbled out from all around them in such a way it sounded like it was coming from the distance in every direction.

"See!" Ron yelped as he ducked behind a tree.

"Coyote Ron." Kim said rolling her eyes as Rufus shivered but gave an "Uh-Huh" in agreement with her. Her words were followed by a few short screeches from above them.

"And that?" he asked

"An owl Ron. No big." She said as she bent down to add another piece of wood to her pile.

Finally there was a scream in the distance followed by another which came a second later.

"What about that?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ron! One of the girls probably got their hair caught in a tree and freaked! Which made the other girls Freak." she groaned as they stepped back into the clearing and began setting up some wood in the pit to start the fire.

"No it was WannaWeep Kim it got to them I know it!" he stated he let out a small scream as he spotted a figure shrouded in shadow standing in the bushes.

"K.P.!" he yelled pointing to the figure. When Kim Spotted she pulled a flashlight out and pointed it at the figure. It turned out to be Mr. Barkin his body covered in a green gunk hanging from a tree. As they got closer they found his mouth gunked shut.

"Mr. B?" Ron asked staring at the man pulling his own flashlight out and turning it on and stumbling on a rock changing the angle pointing it at the tree beside Mr. Barkin revealing one of the girls gunked and stuck to e tree.

Kim pulled a lipstick from her pouch and pointed it at Mr. Barkin's mouth before pressing a switch letting it emit a beam of red light that cut into the gunk and freed his mouth.

"Possible! Stoppable!" Barkin grunted "It's heading toward the bus!" he said struggling to get out of the Gunk.

"No, No he's not." A voice foreign to the group came "its right here and itching for Revenge Ronnie!" the speaker voiced as a beam of a flashlight struck him revealing him to be some deformed green fish man.

Xxxxxxxx

Ranma winced as he ignored the girls and pulled another piece of glass from his downed half before applying KI to he would to speed the already quick healing.

"So like what are you?" Tara asked

Ranma didn't look away as he dug a smaller piece out "I'm Ranma." He said.

Bonnie looked ready to snap when a scream drew their attention to the woods just outside the bus where several of the girls were running out. Crystal barely got the door in time to open it before they rushed in and ducked behind some seats occasionally glancing out a window to see if they were followed.

"What's going on?" Bonnie snapped glaring at the girls.

"There's like something out there it got Mr. Barkin and the others!" one of them cried.

"Stay here and keep the door closed." Ranma said standing as he dried the warm water from his face. The girls glanced from him back to the seat the other him was laying on only to find a small pile of glass but nothing else.

"What happened to like the other you?" Tara gasped as Ranma walked down the steps.

"Got no idea bout what you're talking about. Now close the doors behind me. Everything will be fine" Ranma said. He sprinted into the woods without looking back.

Xxxxxxxx

Kim was now Gunked to a tree on Barkin's other side and Ron was shivering in fear as he backed away from the approaching fish man mutant.

"C'mon Ron you remember I traded you arts and crafts for your time in the lake." He warbled and Ron stopped shaking and gained a quizzical look on his face.

"Gil?" he asked.

"I'm no longer Gil I am Gill!" he yelled.

"What's the difference?" Mr. Barkin asked looking to Kim seeing she still hadn't cut her was through the goo yet.

"I added an L." he said before pulling on his "Gill you know like these. The ones I got from swimming in the lake. You know it's funny while you were making key-chains I was swimming in a lake infected by the run off from the science camp!" he growled

"Don't forget the Lanyard I made lanyards too." Ron piped up.

"Now I'm going to have my revenge!" He yelled causing Ron to turn and bolt.

"He like ditched us!" Claire said glaring at Kim. The other girls followed suit and Kim snorted.

"Ron wouldn't do that!" she argued.

"Face it he ditched you! Now I think I forgot to mention that goo will turn you into mutants like me! Soon you'll all be freaks." he said with a cackle as Mr. Barkin sprouted a pair of fins on each side of his face.

"Jumpen Jack Rabbits! I've got Mutant Fins! Ewww." He yelled his last sentiment echoed by the girls.

"You know I wouldn't have expected this. Bird people sure I can get behind that, animal people sure I've seen them. But a mutant fish boy. Never thought I'd see one of those." Ranma said stepping into the clearing his eyes glowing a faint blue.

"Saotome! What are you doing! You've been injured!" Barkin yelled as the teacher in him won out as he spoke.

"Relax teach this guys a hundred years too early to even touch me let alone beat me. No big." Ranma said as he began moving toward those trapped.

"Raagh" Gill yelled his throat bloating out like frogs before he spat a bunch on gunk at Ranma.

"Too slow." He said as he dodged another shot "I think my grandma could spit faster!" "Are you even trying?" he continued to barb the fishy mutant as each shot missed and he took a step closer.

With each miss Gill became more frustrated so much so when he heard a speed boat on the lake he really didn't care. All he wanted was to stick the guy in front of him to the ground and pummel him into oblivion.

"Hold still!" he yelled before shooting off another blast of the gunk.

"You know what buddy" Ranma said as he finally stepped in close enough. He pulled back his fist and let it fly directly into the mutants face. "Take a nap. You'll feel better" finished as Gill fell to the ground unconscious.

He slid his belt off and walked over to Barkin before swinging it twice and dropping the man from what now looked like a broken cocoon. He repeated the process on the others with a small sigh.

"I thought he'd be more of a challenge being a mutant fish guy ya know." He stated more to himself than anyone else as he looked over the group and gained a confused look on his face.

"Hey where's Ron?" he asked

"He ditched us. Stole a boat and sped across the lake or something." Claire said.

"I doubt it. It's a big lake and he doesn't have the best of luck. He's probably stuck out there." Ranma said with a shrug

Xxxxxxxx

The next day they were all standing around as a bound Gill was dropped into a large fish tank and began swearing he'd get even with Ron and the crazy Pig-tailed guy if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Aww don't worry about him. It'll take us awhile but he'll be back to normal before you know it." The scientist said staring at Gill as if he were the missing link.

"You have done something like this before right?" Kim asked.

"Well I specialize in mutated rutabagas so this should be quite the challenge." He replied with a smile.

Mr. Barkin now funky finless stepped in front of the group and called "Okay the Sheriff's agreed to get us home. Load up people!"

Xxxxxxxx

Kim pulled Ron aside and looked him in the eye. "I know you weren't trying to ditch us Ron. I'm sure you had a plan its okay don't worry about it. They'll get over it soon." She said stepping in front of Ron blocking him from a few of the glares.

The girls decided he'd been trying to run away even after he showed them the net that he'd put together and for the most part all agreed to give him the stink eye for as long as they could.

"I know K.P. Thanks. I guess I just wanted to be the hero for once ya know." He sighed glaring at Ranma who the girls decided was the hero.

"Your plan was extremely resourceful Ron I'm sure it would have worked." She said.

"Does that mean I get to call the shots on our next mission?" the blonde asked

"We'll see." She answered

"That means no!" Ron whined

"Actually it means Ferociously Unlikely." She answered before stepping into a police car.

"Aww man." Ron groaned pressing himself in after her.

AN: Yo people I know it's been awhile and I ask you take it easy on this chapter. It's not one of my favorites so I wasn't really into it but I refused to skip over it. As always read and Review.

Your opinions matter!


	4. Farewell

Disclaimer: To whom it may concern.

From October 12, 2011 to April 20, 2012, Shrouded Mirage wrote Chaotic Possibilities to the best of his ability, and from his notes he'd many things yet planned. Now however, his time has passed. At 8:36 P.M on January 16, 2014 after a long battle, he has passed into the next world.

His stories will remain up for those of you who wish to re-read them and as a driving force for my writing and me.

I will be continuing his stories to the best of my own meager ability.

Therefore, to Shrouded Mirage, my friend, my brother, my blood, May the Circles closing be only another beginning.

Tear Filled Inkwell.

P.S. His final message may be read on his profile page.


End file.
